


Fallen

by Louissa



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Not A Happy Ending, Sorry guys, tim dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: Bruce cut Tim off from the family, and now he’s dead.





	Fallen

Nightwing stood looking over Bludhaven it was quiet, almost too quiet. The flurry of a cape and a deep grunt announced the arrival of Batman, turning Dick looked over to his father and jumped down from the edge of the roof. Neither of them spoke, there was a tense silence between the two of them as Bruce’s hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed harder than usual.   
  
“B? What’s wrong?”   
  
“Red Robin is dead.”   
  
Bruce’s voice held no emotion as Dick’s breath caught in his chest, it couldn’t be true he and Tim had spoken hours ago. They had planned on going out to lunch the next time he was in Gotham, they were going to have a movie night. Dick’s knees collapsed from underneath him and Bruce caught him with ease as he sobbed into his shoulders.   
  
-   
  
_Eailer that day_  
  
“B? Anyone? I need help.”   
  
An explosion sounded behind him and he moved just in time to avoid being crushed by the ceiling, the building trembled and the floor started to collapse underneath him. Tim didn’t have enough time to catch himself and he started to fall, Tim landed on his back and cried out as pain radiated through his body. Tim looked up to see the ceiling plummeting towards him, hitting his distress beacon Tim scrambled to get out of the way.   
  
It was too late, he hadn’t moved in time. Tim was trapped under the rubble and he could feel his body being crushed under the weight, gasping for air Tim tried to call for help.   
  
“D-Dad? Please help me, I’m scared.”   
  
-   
  
Jason was standing in the rubble of a building, with help from a certain boy scout they moved the debris attempting to get to the fallen bird. His heart stopped when he caught a glimpse of red, moving as fast as he could Jason started moving the large blocks of concrete.   
  
“Kon I found Red-”    
  
Superboy helped move the last of the rubble and revealed Red Robin, Jason fell to his knees as he shakily checked the younger birds pulse. There was nothing, his fingers moved from under Tim’s jaw to his wrist hoping that he could feel a pulse there.   
  
“I can hear a heartbeat, it’s weak.”   
  
“Let’s get him home then.”   
  
-   
  
Tim didn’t make it to the cave, he was dead by the time Kon placed his lifeless form on the medical table. Jason moved towards the batcomputer and in a fit of rage he emptied a clip into Bruce’s stupid chair, where had the big old bats been when the building collapsed with Tim inside of it? Why had no one heard his calls for help? Jason went through the comms and realised that Tim’s wasn’t linked, in fact the passwords had been changed and it seemed that Tim hadn’t been informed.   
  
“Jason.”   
  
“What did you do Bruce?”   
  
“He had to learn.”   
  
“What did you fucking do?”   
  
Jason turned pulling out his gun and pointing it at his father’s face, even if he was shaking with anger he knew that one bullet and Bruce would be dead on the floor in an instant.   
  
“He almost killed captain boomerang.”   
  
“And now he’s dead, I hope you’re fucking happy Bruce.”  


End file.
